inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomoyo Kanzaki
|base = 神崎 灯代 |furigana = かんざき ともよ |alias = Endless Paradox |gender = Female |age = 16 (Prologue) 17 (Second Arc) |status = Alive |relatives = Kiryū Hajime (half-brother)Episode 3 Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed stepmother |btype = B |eyecolor = Violet |haircolor = Red |occupation = Student Superpower User |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |jpn voice = Yamazaki Haruka |eng voice = Shanae'a Moore }} Tomoyo Kanzaki (神崎 灯代 Kanzaki Tomoyo) is one of the main characters in Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. Her ability Closed Clock, allows her to manipulate time itself. Like Andō Jurai, she was narcissistic and delusional in middle school. Appearance Tomoyo has straight shoulder-length red-pinkish hair that has a small ponytail at the back, which is seen being held up by a white bow, one small, a yellow star hair clip on each side of her fringe and violet-purple eyes. She is almost always seen in her uniform which is a dark red coat, yellow buttons, and a dark blue tie. She also wears a short white skirt and white knee stockings and brown shoes. Tomoyo wears casual clothes at home, and at Episode 11, she was seen wearing a yukata. When she met Jurai Andō in eighth grade, she wore silver wig and sunglasses. She inspired him to be a "chūni" at that time.Episode 9 Personality Tomoyo is a kind and friendly girl, but has been shown to be shy at times. She is calm and understanding of situations but can be very hyper as well. She occasionally shows a mature side. She is easily embarrassed, especially when it comes to Jurai Andō, romance, or when someone complements her. She becomes nervous in front of Andō and will be jealous if someone gets too close to him. She is the only one in the group that hid that she liked Andō, even saying that she would rather be together with a girl instead of him. In the past, Tomoyo was a chūni herself who had inspired Andō, who at the time had begun to think that being a chūni was weird, to continue being one. Powers and Abilities * Closed Clock: Tomoyo power allows her to slow down, accelerate, or stop time, but she can't rewind it. Trivia * The name Tomoyo 'means "lamp" (灯) ('tomo) and "generation" (代) (yo). * It is now been confirmed that Tomoyo has romantic feelings for Jurai Andō (Episode 11). * As of episode 12, she is now in a love rivalry with Kushikawa Hatoko. * Tomoyo and Hajime Kiryū have the same father, but they have different mothers. * Tomoyo's blood type is B. * Tomoyo's birthday is in July. * Tomoyo is a pretty strong girl as it is considered that she has carried the entire literature club when she stopped time. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senkō Private High School Students Category:Senkō Literature Club Members Category:Superpower Users Category:Females Category:Girl